The 13 Nights of Halloween
by millas14
Summary: Series of oneshots. All rated M, a couple will have lemons. YURI! Not for the faint of heart. Flamers unwelcome, don't like, don't read. M for a reason! InoTen majority
1. Sleepover Massacre

Alright, i know i said that this wasn't coming until the 18th, but i decided to go ahead and post this now, and **try** to post three times a week, the last update coming on halloween night. R&R and enjoy, flamers can go to hell. this one was requested by BackYard. Flamers can get the fuck **OUT**!!** IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Alright, Mom, I'm leaving for Sakura's slumber party!" Tenten called to her mother as she grabbed her sleeping bag and a handful of candy from the bowl near the door, "Alright, see you tomorrow, and happy Halloween!" her mother called.

It was Halloween night, and Tenten was headed to her friend Sakura's annual Halloween slumber party. Tenten had known Sakura since they were children, they had grown up together, and now they were in their senior year in high school, and looking forward to attending college. The brunette passed several children who were already starting their rituals.

She soon found herself in front of Sakura's apartment. Sakura had picked the opportune moment to have this sleepover, because her parents were out of town, so they could have a couple of the guys over. She knocked on the door, and was met soon with her pink-headed friend, "Hey, Tenten-chan! Glad you could make it! Come in, come in, Hinata-chan is already here, and the others will be here soon enough."

The pinkette ushered the brunette into the house, "Others?"

"Yeah, those two new girls at school. Yamanaka-san and Temari-san. You know, the Goth ones." Sakura shrugged as the two entered the living room where the violet-haired Hinata Hyuuga was snacking on one of the Halloween cupcakes, "Hello, Tenten-chan." She said after she swallowed, "Hey, Hinata-chan, what's up?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged and went back to her cake, "So, Sakura-chan, why exactly are you inviting the Goths?"

"Because they look like they don't have very many friends, so I figured we could be their friends." the pinkette beamed, "Cupcake?" she held up a plate of chocolate cupcakes with orange icing.

After an hour or so, the doorbell rang. Sakura went to answer it, and found two girls standing there, dressed in black from head to toe, sunglasses covering their eyes. "Oh good, you're here! Here, let me take your jackets." The two shoved past the pinkette and threw their sudded leather jackets at her.

They walked into the living room, the shorter blonde pointed to herself, "Ino," and to her companion, "Temari." Was all she said before setting herself in a chair with Temari on her lap, and dropping the bag she had on the floor. Tenten sighed and figured she'd make the introductions, "Hey, I'm Tenten." She extended her hand to the pair.

Ino looked her up and down, "My, my, aren't you just the cutest thing I'd ever seen." She ushered Temari off her lap and stood uncomfortably close to the brunette. "How old are you, Tenten-chan?" Ino had her hands on her hips and kept the same distance from the brunette as she was backing up, "Uh…I…Uh…18"

"18, huh? Well, Tenten-chan," she took extra care to put emphesis on the "chan" "You and I are going to have some fun tonight, I can tell." Ino licked her lips and looked Tenten up and down hungrily, "Fun indeed." Ino let forth a sinister sounding snicker and returned to her chair, replacing Temari on her lap, and started to kiss her neck, much to everyone's surprise. "Mm, Oh yeah, baby." Temari moaned.

"O…K well, the first movie on our list is… 30 Days of Night!" Sakura held up the DvD, "It's the tale of an Alaskan town that's covered by night for an entire month, and gets attacked by a bunch of vampires! It's awesome, and super scary!" Sakura put the movie in the tray and pressed play.

All throughout the movie, Ino and Temari were making out furiously, both of them moaning loudly enough to be shushed by the other three.

After the movie, the doorbell rang, Sakura squealed "That's the boys!" she jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, "Oh, uh, Hinata-chan, put the Exorcist in."

After a moment, Sakura and three boys came into the room, one with spiked blonde hair, one with dark hair that looked like a duck's ass, and one that looked like Hinata. "Heya, girls." The blonde said, "We're here, so let's get this fuckfest started!" he punched his fist into the air, "Naruto! We're watching movies! Not fucking!" Sakura shouted at them, "Although, I wouldn't mind if it was you, Sasuke-kun. (1)"

"Hey, Tenten." The other one nodded at Tenten, who blushed furiously, "H-Hi, Neji-kun." Neji sat next to Tenten and wrapped an arm around her, "And how are you this fine Halloween?" he started to lean in, "Good…" she was blushing furiously, and leaned in as well, until her lips met something cold.

Tenten cracked her eyes open and saw that she had kissed the back of Ino's hand. She looked up at the blonde who was glaring at Neji, "She's **mine**!" she shouted and lifted Neji off the couch by his face and hurled him into the kitchen. "Oh my god!" Tenten screamed, "What the hell did you do that for?!" Naruto turned her around and was poised to hit her, but she lunged forward and latched onto his neck, and thrashed bout, spraying blood over the furnature, and a little on Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Sakura screamed as Ino let his body fall to the ground, the entire lower half of her face covered in blood. She licked her lips and looked at the others. Sakura was breathing hard, and took a deep breath to scream, but Temari stuck a few fingers in her mouth, "Now, now," she said in a sadistic voice, "no need for screaming." With one swift jerk, Temari twisted the pinkette's neck all the way around, and tore her cheek wide open.

Hinata started to run, but was met with a plastic knife in the back of her head. Sasuke made a lunge at Temari, but was instantly beheaded with a swipe of the blonde's hand.

Ino turned and stalked toward Tenten, who was sobbing openly, "Wh-What the fuck are you!" she shouted and attempted to slap the blonde, who grabbed her hand, "Please, God." She tried to crawl away, but was thwarted by the wall she was pressed against, "God?" Ino looked left, and looked right, "No God." Ino's glassed had fallen off, and Tenten was staring directly into her reddish blue orbs.

The brunette wanted to scream, but nothing came. Ino jerked her to her feet and twisted her arm behind her back, "I told you we were going to have fun tonight." Ino licked her ear as she spoke, causing Tenten to shudder, "Hey, Temari, grab that Neji guy."

Ino held the sobbing girl's arm firm and grabbed her bag. Ino sniffed along Tenten's neck, "Mm, blood type B, my favorite."

"P-Please, let me go! Don't kill me!" the brunette begged, "Kill you? Oh no, my dear, we're not going to kill you, we haven't had our fun." Ino grinned and pulled a length of rope out of the bag and bound Tenten's wrists behind her back, and bent her over the back of the sofa, "Stay there." Ino commanded, Tenten just whimpered, and stayed put.

Temari placed a half conscious Neji on the coffee table and ripped his shirt off, "Neji-kun!" Tenten cried, and was met with Temari's hand across her face, "No one said you could talk."

"Now, now, Temari," Ino cooed and leaned against Tenten, "We don't want to break her." Ino gripped the bottom of Tenten's shirt and the top of her shorts, and tore them off with ease. She then let the brunette's hair down and gripped it firmly and pulled the brunette up, who cried in protest, "Hey, Temari, look at this body." Ino ran her free hand over Tenten's curves, and grabbed one of her breasts firmly, maybe a little too firmly.

Tenten shouted in pain as the blonde kneaded the fleshy mound, "Just look at these tits." Ino twisted Tenten's hair and led her around to sit on the sofa, "Let's see how well you are." Ino grinned, "At what?" Tenten asked, more than a little afraid. Ino merely smiled that satanic smile and removed her skirt.

She wasn't wearing any panties, and positioned herself on the sofa so that her pussy was right in front of Tenten's face, "Pleasure me." Tenten glanced up at the woman, fear plastered across her face. Ino scoffed and shoved Tenten's resisting face into her crotch. Tenten remained frozen, Ino grunted in frustration and thrashed Tenten's head around, "Do you want me to kill you?!" Ino shouted. Tenten thought about what she should do.

She started to whimper again, and Ino jerked her back and slapped her, "Do something or I'll kill you!" she shoved the brunette's head back in. Tenten stifled a sob and took a few small licks on the moist pink slit in front of her. After a few more small, unsatisfying licks, Ino finally pulled away and smacked the brunette again, "And here I thought you were good for something."

The blonde picked Tenten up by the hair and brought her back around to the back of the sofa and bent her over the back. The blonde rummaged through her bag and pulled out a few items Tenten couldn't see. "Temari, here." Ino threw her companion a large Bowie knife. She then ripped off Tenten's pink panties and stuffed them in their owner's mouth.

The blonde then fastened a very large strapon to herself and came up behind the brunette and spread her legs. She leant over and whispered into the girl's ear, "You keep your eyes on them." She then unceremoniously shoved the rubber cock into Tenten's virgin core, "Huh, she was a virgin." The blonde said casually, and continued to pump, despite Tenten's cries of pain.

Ino grabbed Tenten's brown locks again and forced her head up to look at Temari and Neji, who was just regaining conciousness. "Tenten!" he shouted when he saw his crush, he went to stand up, but was brought back down by Temari, "Hold up there, cowboy." She restrained the man and placed the knife over his abdomen.

Tenten watched in horror as the taller blonde slit open Neji's gut, letting his insides fall out onto the floor. The man screamed in pain as Temari bit into him and drank him dry, "Yummy." She grinned. Tenten was now bawling through her gag, all of her friends were dead, she was being raped, the guy she liked was just killed before her eyes, and she was most likely going to die too. "Bring me one of his fingers." Ino moaned as the cock rubbed her in all the right ways.

Tenten screamed as she reached her orgasm, and Ino continued her assault on Tenten's womanhood. "Here's four of them." Temari handed the fingers to the other blonde, who then removed the panties from the brunette's mouth, who started to cry openly, tears falling from her eyes, Ino jerked her head back and stuffed the fingers into Tenten's mouth, who tried to spit them out, but Temari held them in.

After Tenten reached her second orgasm, Ino removed the cock and let her victim fall to the floor, and spit out the fingers. The brunette writhed on the floor for a few moments, bawling her brains out. Ino crouched down and forced the brunette's legs open, and started to ravish her slit.

Temari held Tenten down as she started to thrash, and try to kick the other blonde off of her. "Mm, Temari, she tastes better than you." Ino giggled, "What? No way." Temari crawled forward and took a few licks on the frightened girl's slit, "By God you're right. Go fig."

Ino grinned sadistically, "Say, Temari, I'll bet she wanted to get to know that Neji guy better."

"Why, I think you're right. How about we let her get to know him inside and out." The two grinned evilly and got off of Tenten before roughly picking up the brunette, "What…what are you doing?" she asked through sobs, neither of the women answered, just tossed her into the pile of Hyuuga innards. Tenten tried to scream again and went to scurry away, but Ino pounced on her, and flipped her onto her back and kissed her deeply.

"Temari, bring the others over here, and add them to this pile." Ino grinned, and started to grind herself against Tenten's tight abdomen. Tenten struggled against her, and managed to throw her off. She backed up and out of the sliding glass door onto the balcony, "Where are you going, Tenten? We're not done yet." Temari said, "You haven't even fucked your dead boyfriend yet."

"No, no, stay back you monsters!" she shouted as her back hit the railing, "We're not monsters," Ino said in an eerily calm voice, "We're vampires." Tenten shrieked as the two stepped onto the balcony, and Tenten tried to back up more, but fell over the side.

The brunette screamed as she fell, and Ino and Temari hear a crash and a car alarm blaring. They looked over the banister, Tenten had landed on a car, a large shard of glass poking through her abdomen, women were screaming, and people were gathering around, shouting for ambulances.

"Well would you look at that." Ino said, "She isn't dead. What do you think, Temari?" Ino looked to where her companion was, "Temari?" Ino ducked as Temari carried the sofa out, "I think we need to fix that." She spoke before tossing it over the edge and having it land on the brunette's body, effectively killing her, "Shame, I liked her too." Ino sighed, "Oh well, let's finish eating and go home, I'm bored."

* * *

(1) I don't support the SasuSaku pairing in any way, i just use it when i kill one or both of them.

Alright, there's the first one. Next is going to be a slasher one. Review!! Flamers can fuck off.


	2. Happy Friday The 13th

Alright, here's number two. Same warning as the last, not for the faint of heart, people die, and i don't want any questions saying "why'd so-and-so have to die" alright? Anyway, R&R and enjoy! oh, and despite the name of the chapter, it has nothing to do with the firday the 13th movies.

* * *

Every day 10,800 people die in the world, that comes out to one person every 8 seconds. At least a third of them die from war, another sixth from illnesses and disease, the question is, how does the other half die? They die by the hands of people like me. My name is Tenten, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a serial killer. No, that doesn't mean that I'm some psychopath that goes around killing people.

I'm not crazy, I'm not angry, I'm not happy, I just wake up some mornings and decide to kill, simple as that. The amount of people I've killed number in the hundreds, some of them were my family members. Killing is an art. There are common thugs out there who simply pull a trigger to take someone's life, but me, it's not enough just to kill them, I want to make them **want** to die, then I grant that wish.

Rarely do I use physical torture, I prefer to play the psychological card, destroy their minds first. Lately I've been attending high school, and so far I haven't had any urges to kill, until today, when they pissed me off.

XxXxXx

I had gone to school the same as I had every single day. Got the stuff from my locker, chatted with some friends, went to class, y'know, the usual shit. Even got a couple of glances at this one guy in my history class. God, talk about gorgeous. Anyway, it was lunchtime, and I was headed to the cafeteria.

And I think I should've checked my calendar that morning, because most of the people in my school take Friday the 13th very seriously, and always choose someone to give 'bad luck' to. Or, in other words, play pranks on until they're crying in a corner. And guess whose turn it was?

I entered the cafeteria and bought my food. I found a table with my friends and sat down. To my left were my female friends, Sakura Haruno, a girl who had the brightest pink hair and the second highest grades in the school. Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga fortune, and Ino Yamanaka, the school beauty queen and top whore. Ino had slept with more guys than a porn star.

To my right were my guy friends, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and the guy I've been gawking over for the past few months, Neji Hyuuga.

As I ate I stole a few glances at Neji, God was he fine. "Hey, can you watch my food for a sec? I gotta relieve myself." I asked Sakura, "Sure thing." She smiled back. I got up and started to walk out, and I could've sworn I heard snickering coming from behind me…Oh well.

I made my way to the girl's bathroom, and grimaced when I saw that all but one stall was out of order. I groaned and stepped in. I undressed my lower half and sat down. As soon as my ass hit the seat, it started to vibrate. "What the hell…?" I was cut short when the toilet erupted, spraying something wet all over me. I staggered up and out, falling and having my head connect with the sink.

I groaned and rubbed my throbbing head, "What the hell?" I looked up, the stall was covered in blue ink, as was I. The door creaked shut and I saw the note that was taped onto it. I shakily stood up, quickly finding out I had released myself on the floor, and grabbed the note.

'Happy Friday the 13th, Tenten-chan! Love Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji.'

I crumpled the note in my hands, "Those dirty…" I heard the bell ring, there was no way I was going back to class just yet, I wanted revenge.

I fixed and cleaned myself before leaving the bathroom and heading the cafeteria, which should be deserted. Much to my luck, it was. I walked briskly over to the kitchen. The staff had already finished up and had left. And then I saw what I was looking for, a gleaming, new, sharp chef's knife.

I wrapped my fingers around the black handle, and it felt good. "Oh how I've missed this feeling."

XxXxX

"Attention students," the principal's voice rang over the intercom, "The following students have been given detention for yet another prank: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga. These six students are to remain after school. That is all."

"Goddammit." Sakura cursed under her breath, "Tenten ratted us out!"

"She thought it was funny when it happened to the rest of us, now that it's happened to her, she goes and rats us out." Ino snarled, "What's wrong with her? She knew it was her turn!"

/**In the principal's office**/

Sarutobi let out an uneasy sigh as he released the button on the intercom system, "Alright, I've done what you told me to, now let me go." He was trying so hard to keep his voice strong against the girl with the knife to his throat. Tenten looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm…let you go? Alright, I'll let you go; to hell." Before the old man could say anything, the brunette dug the knife into his trachea and slit it open.

Sarutobi let out a gargled gasp as blood spilled out onto his suit. Tenten kissed the top of his balding head, "Bye-bye, old man." She said sweetly and stepped out of the office and over the body of Sarutobi's secretary. She sat in the dead secretary's chair and placed her knife on the desk before letting out a sigh of content and lent back to wait for the final bell to ring.

XxXxX

"This prank business is becoming such a drag." Shikamaru groaned as he leaned back in his chair in the detention room, "It's Tenten's fault." Ino said, filing her nails, "And all because she can't take a joke."

"Ms. Yuhi?" Sakura spoke up, "Is it alright if I go to the little girl's room?" she asked in an overly sweet voice, "Fine, but come right back."

Sakura got up from her chair and left the room. As she walked down the hall she glanced at the forming rain clouds, "Gah, and I gotta walk home in that. What're the chances Mom'll come and pick me up?" she groaned. The pinkette entered the bathroom and the lights flickered on. The entire center stall and the ground leading out was covered in blue.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, god! I wish I could've seen her face" she gasped between laughs, "Do you now?" Sakura started and turned as Tenten shut and locked the door, "Oh, Tenten," she said, relieved, "You scared me."

"Did I now?" the brunette said sweetly, "Well, I must admit, that was a very clever trick, hiding an ink cannon in the toilet." The brunette pulled out her knife, "You caught me completely off guard." She continued in the sweet, innocent voice, "What's with the knife? Are you gonna kill me or something?" Sakura chuckled, "That's right."

"Yeah, sure." Sakura waved her off and went into one of the other stalls. "But dammit, Tenten, why'd you rat us out?" Sakura sighed as she relieved herself, "I didn't," Tenten leaned against the door, "I merely convinced Old Man Sarutobi to give you all detention so I could kill you all off."

Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, sure. **You** are going to kill **us**. Your only friends."

The pinkette flushed and washed her hands, "That's right I am." As Sakura placed her hand on the sink tap, Tenten brought the knife down, severing the pinkette's hand at the wrist. Sakura let out a howl of pain and collapsed to her knees, clutching the stump, which was spraying blood everywhere.

"T-Tenten! W-What the fuck?!" Sakura looked up, only to have the front of her face connect with Tenten's shoe, "I told you when I first came here, I told all of you, 'Don't piss me off.'" She spoke like a mother to a child, "Now you must reap what you sow."

Tenten picked the crying girl up by her shirt and slit her stomach open before plunging the blade into her chest. She dropped the body to the floor and knelt by it, setting the knife down, "Poor Sakura," She was still as calm as she had been a moment ago, "You had so much potential."

Tenten picked up the body and some rope she had stashed. She made some preparations and wrote a message on the wall in Sakura's blood. She inspected her work, and when she seemed content, she let out a long, loud, piercing scream, that was sure to bring someone running. She ducked out of the bathroom and into the shadows. "Good thing I thought to cut the phones."

/**In detention**/

Everyone started when they heard the scream. "That sounded like Sakura." Ino gasped. Everyone stood and ran out of the room to where the scream had sounded from. Neji threw open the bathroom door and lunged in. The lights were out, and the motion sensor was off. "Sakura?" Ino stepped in, more than a little afraid.

A dripping sound could be heard, and every time someone took a step, a squish sounded. They all stopped dead when the lightning flashed, and they saw Sakura's lifeless body, dangling by the neck from the ceiling, blood drenching her clothes, a giant gash in her abdominal region. "Oh god." Hinata gasped and threw up into the garbage.

Ino took a few steps back, and as the lightning flashed again, they saw the message on the wall:

'Happy Friday the 13th.'

It was written in blood, "Oh…my…GOD!!" Ino shrieked and ran out of the room, she didn't listen when they shouted for her to come back, but no one pursued. She ran into a the girls locker room and panted for breath, "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod! Sakura!" Ino collapsed to her knees and let tears filled with sorrow and fear fall.

"Did Tenten do this? Why? It was just a joke. It was only a joke." She sobbed. She gasped when she heard the door open, and shoved herself into an open locker and shut the door as carefully as she could. She clamped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep the sobs at bay.

"Ino," It was Tenten, her voice was sweet, with a singsong tone, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." The brunette passed in front of the locker Ino was in. She was drenched in blood, and carried a large knife, "Where are you, Ino? It's your friend, Tenten." Her voice was eerily sweet.

Ino tried hard to keep her sobs at bay, and she thought she was doing a good job, but the brunette heard her. "You know…" she turned and sat in front of the locker, "She cried when she died. There was fear in her eyes. Her beautiful, beautiful eyes."

The brunette twirled the knife in her hands, "So how many guys have you been with, Ino? 30? 40? I'm surprised you're not pregnant." Ino's free hand drifted to her stomach, truth was, she was pregnant, she had found out the week before. Tenten heard the rustle, "Or are you?"

Tenten placed the knife at the bottom vent, "Too bad. Although, I doubt a whore like you would be a good mother." With a jerk of the wrist, she drove the knife up, and felt the warmth of Ino's blood trickle over her knuckles. "Bye, bye, blondie." She withdrew the knife and heard the blonde's body slump inside the locker, "Three down, four to go."

The brunette left the locker room, her hands behind her back, a smile on her face, humming a jaunty tune. She always seemed to be happier when she was killing. She ducked into a room when she heard the conversation her 'friends' were having.

"Alright, so we know Tenten killed Sakura," Neji was speaking, "Hinata and Lee went to find Ino, so it's up to us to find Tenten. What do we know about movies like this?"

"Well," Shikamaru said, "People always get killed off when they're alone. No sex. Always look behind you. And no showers." He listed off everything he knew, "No showers?" So Kurenai was there too, "Yeah, haven't you ever seen 'Psycho'? It's an old American movie. The first murder was in a shower."

"Hey! Hey!" Hinata and Lee came running down the hall, the former was in tears, "Ino's dead, she was stabbed through the head and stuffed in a locker." She sobbed, "Alright, Lee, you and Shika go call the police, use the principal's phone." Neji took charge, "We'll try and find her."

"Right." They all split up into their respective groups, Shikamaru and Lee going to the Principal's office, and Hinata, Neji, and Kurenai going the other way.

Tenten looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm…I'll take the boys." She checked to see that the coast was clear, and followed after the two.

XxXxX

"Holy shit." The boys had to hold back their lunch when they saw the rotting corpses in the office, "Let's just call the cops and get the hell out of here." Lee stepped over the secretary's body and picked up the phone. "It's dead." He was suddenly very worried, "Of course it is." They turned and saw Tenten leaning against the doorframe, a sweet smile on her face, "I wouldn't want you alerting the cops on me."

The two lowered themselves into fighting stances, "You would harm one of your friends?" she asked, "You're no friend of ours." Shikamaru snarled and lunged at her, only to have the hardened steel shoved deep into his stomach.

The boy stumbled back, clutching his gut, "Y'know, you guys are no fun. Normally I'd play with you a little before I killed you, but it doesn't look like I'll get to." Tenten pouted, "Oh well."

/**Search party**/

"We've searched every room in the school, and still nothing." Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Um, why don't we just leave?" Hinata asked, the other two looked at her, "Why didn't we think of that?" Kurenai shook her head, "Let's go get the others and get the hell out of here."

The three headed towards the office, constantly looking behind them. They looked with a grimace at the decaying body on the floor, and opened the door to the principal's office. Hinata let out a shriek, Neji gagged, and Kurenai nearly fainted. On the floor was Shikamaru, a look of pain and shock on his face, clutching his stomach, and slumped on the wall was a headless Lee. There was the stink of death in the air, and something else no one could pinpoint.

"Wh-Where's his head?" Hinata whimpered and backed out of the room, "It's where Shiakmaru's liver used to be." As soon as Hinata was out of the room, Tenten slammed the door shut and locked it. "T-Tenten!" Hinata tripped over the secretary's body and fell, "Hey there, Hinata. How're you this evening?" she spoke in that same calm voice, "T-Tenten, wh-why are you doing this?" The Hyuuga was on the brink of tears, "Why? Why not?"

Neji and Kurenai were banging on the door, "Hinata? Hinata, what's going on? Open the door!" the former called out, and could be heard clearly thanks to the open vent above the door. "I've always contemplated killing all of you, but I never had the desire. Until today, that is. But listen to me prattle on, I really should finish up so I can go home and take a shower."

She pulled out a matchbook and removed one of the sticks, "A remarkable thing fire is." Tenten remarked as she lit the match, "Something that has more than a million uses, my favorite being its ability to take life." She tossed the lit stick over her shoulder and through the vent into the office, which erupted immediately, "And it works so well with gasoline."

She walked over and picked the smaller girl up by her hair, "And now for you."

"Please, don't, Tenten!" Hinata had pure fear plastered on her face as she stared into her assailant's chocolate eyes, "Please, I beg you."

"Oh, don't beg, Hina, it doesn't suit someone of your stature." Tenten cooed before plunging the knife into Hinata's large chest, "I've always been jealous of these breasts of yours." She sighed and dropped the twitching body to the floor. She looked down at her blood soaked clothes, "Damn it. This was my favorite shirt."

* * *

Alright, there you have it, please review, flamers go to hell, yada yada yada. not sure what the next one is going to be. it **might** be another vampire thing with torture, abuse, all that juicy stuff. Anyway, we'll see.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

Alrighty, it's painfully obvious i'm not going to get all thirteen done by halloween. And i doubt that this chap will be anywhere near the same caliber as the previous two. My spark is dwindling... Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

And for those of you wondering why the villains always win in these, horror movies are full of the wickedly awesome villains dying, y'know, Dracula, Frankenstien, the Wolf Man, Michael Myers (Kinda). And also, has anyone else noticed that in slasher films, it's always the virgin who survives? and those who have sex and do drugs are killed off in horrible ways?

* * *

Tenten cursed as she stubbed her toe on the pavement for the umpteenth time, "Ow! Fuck me! I just **had** to wear open toe heels today, didn't I?"

Needless to say, the brunette had had a rough day. Her boss had tried to make yet another pass at her, offering her a vice-presidency for a cheap blowjob. She refused, of course, and was threatened with being fired, but dodged the bullet with a threat of a sexual harassment lawsuit.

"At least I can look forward to a night alone with Temari." She blushed at the thought of releasing her frustrations with a lust-filled night with her long-time lover. Tenten walked up the steps of her apartment building, stopping briefly at a mirror in the hallway, "God, I look terrible." She sighed, "I can't see Temari like this."

She took her hair down from the Chinese-style buns they were in, and fluffed her brown locks a bit, before pulling out her lipstick and applying it to her lips, "Perfect." She smiled and did a quick pose before continuing the rest of the way up to the apartment she shared with Temari.

The brunette pulled out her keys to open the door, but paused when she heard voices coming from inside, one was Temari's, but the other she didn't recognize. "Come on, why else would you have me over? Your little lover won't be home for awhile." The voice was feminine.

Tenten couldn't make out what Temari was saying, but her mind concluded the worst: the woman she loved was cheating on her. "Oh, come on, baby, no one has to know." Tenten couldn't tell if Temari's reply was full of frustration or lust, but a few seconds after, she heard the tearing of fabric, and she opened the door.

She gasped when she saw the scene before her; Temari was on the floor, her shirt missing, being straddled by a red-headed woman, their lips were pressed together, and the redhead's tongue was deep in the blonde's throat. Both of them started up when the brunette stepped in, "T-Tenten! Th-This isn't what it looks like!" Temari started, "Oh, Temari," the redhead started to speak, "Of course this is what it looks like." She placed her hands on the blonde's breasts, "We're about to consummate our relationship."

Tenten couldn't think clearly, she turned tail and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Tenten, wait! Get the hell off me, Tayuya!" Temari pushed the redheaded woman off of her and took off after her lover. "Tenten! Hold up!" Temari had quickly caught up to the broken-hearted brunette, "Listen to me, nothing happened, I wasn't **going** to let anything happen. She **was** a friend who got a little carried away."

"Well you didn't look like you were making a move to stop!" Tenten shrieked and slapped the blonde, "Why don't you just go back to her? I never want to see you again!" The brunette wretched herself from the stunned blonde's grip and stormed off and into an alley, where she collapsed onto her knees, and started to sob.

"I thought she loved me. She said she loved me." She muttered to herself in between sobs, "Of course she did." The brunette gasped and looked up. Standing over her was a woman clad entirely in black, with long platinum-blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, with a few strands covering one of her piercing blue eyes.

"People always lie." Her voice was sweet, maybe a little too sweet, and she was also one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen, "Wh-Who are you?" Tenten found herself lost in the woman's eyes, "I'm Ino. And I have gift for you, Tenten." Ino cooed and knelt down to be eye level with the brunette. The blonde moved a stray strand of hair behind the brunette's ear, "A most wonderful gift."

"H-How do y-you know my name?" Tenten was still trying to stifle her sobs, "There's nothing about you I don't know. How would you like to get back at your backstabbing ex-lover?" Ino cupped her cheek, "What?"

Ino smirked and started to lean in, "Tenten, I can give you revenge, youth, and…love." The blonde placed a small kiss on the confused woman's lips, "Wh-what?" Tenten was in a minor state of shock from the blonde's soft lips, "I'm going to give you the most wonderful gift in the world." Ino snaked a hand up behind Tenten's head and jerked it to the side roughly.

"Life." Tenten let out a shriek as Ino latched onto her jugular. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" she tried to push the woman off of her, but her grip was like iron, and she held her fast. "Get off of me!" her eyelids were starting to droop, and the world was going black.

Ino pulled off of her and smiled, Tenten's blood dripping from her lips, "Good night, my princess." Was the last thing Tenten heard before her world went black.

/**EARLIER**/

"Tayuya, will you just watch the goddamn movie?" Temari groaned as Tayuya made yet another pass at her, "Oh, come on, Temari." The redhead whined, "I'm spoken for, you know that. I love Tenten."

"Then why in the hell did you invite me over if you didn't want to get into my pants?" Tayuya flashed a coy smirk, "Look, we're friends, nothing more."

"I doubt that. Why else would you have me over? Your little lover won't be home for awhile."

"Just watch the movie." Temari said it as if it should be obvious, "Oh, come on, baby, no one has to know." Tayuya scooted closer to the clearly pissed off blonde, "Back the hell off and watch the fucking movie or get out!"

"I'd rather get off." Tayuya pounced on the blonde and smashed her lips to the others, and ripped off her shirt, and started to fondle her breasts. Then the door opened, "T-Tenten…!"

/**ONE WEEK LATER/**

Temari groaned as she regained consciousness, "Ugh, what happened? My head…" the blonde went to place a hand on her aching head, but found herself restricted, "What the…?" She looked at her bound hands as best she could, then at her surroundings. IT was night out, so the room was dark. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.

She was tied to a bed, in her bedroom, her arms and legs bound to the head and footboards, she was clad only in her underwear, and there was a putrid odor in the room. Temari looked around as best she could, and soon found the source of the stench. Tayuya's decaying body was strung up, her breasts were cut off, and the word '**WHORE**' was carved into her abdominal region.

"Oh god…" Temari had to struggle to not puke all over herself, "God? There's no God here." Temari looked to her right as best she could, and saw a blonde-haired woman sitting cross-legged in the sofa-chair, "Who are you?" the sandy-blonde spat. The other woman smirked and stood up, straightening her black leather skirt, "Tell me, Temari, have you ever heard the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

"What?"

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and traced small circles around Temari's navel, "Well, you scorned a woman. A woman I desired, and now have. And when you scorn something of mine, you bring hell's fury upon you." Ino dragged her finger up Temari's toned abs to her right breast and traced it lightly, "And this little whore over here," she got off and walked over to Tayuya's corpse, and draped her arm over her shoulders, "incurred our fury. I cut off her tits, and she killed her, and carved her name into her gut."

Ino patted the lifeless cheek, "Buck up, lady. Now," she turned to Temari, "What to do with you."

"What the fuck are you going on about, you goddamn psychopath!" Temari shouted, "I'm debating whether to kill you, or not. Why don't we let her decide?"

"Who the hell is this 'Her'"

"Why, you should know that. Think about whom you've hurt recently. Oh lover!"

Temari gasped in realization when Tenten came striding into the room, "T-Tenten!" Temari had spent the past week looking for the brunette, and here she was, with this psycho, "You're okay!"

Tenten payed her no mind. Temari felt her heart break when the two embraced and shared a lust filled kiss, complete with wrestling tongues, "What do you think we should do with this cheating harlot?" They turned to the bound blonde, who had a look of pain on her face. Ino had one arm around Tenten's waist, the other cradling her neck, and Tenten's were firmly around the blonde's waist, "I don't know…"

The brunette had a look of mock thought, "How about we take a look at what she's done. She cheated on me, didn't pursue me very far, and is a lying, cheating bitch!" There was venom in Tenten's voice, "I never cheated on you! I love you!" Temari was hurt, even more by the venom in her words than by seeing the woman she loved kiss another.

Ino's face twisted in anger. She made her way across the threshold to the bed and back handed her across the face so hard that it nearly snapped her neck, "We won't tolerate lying. Now tell the truth, did you cheat on her?"

"No! I would never-" Ino smacked her again, "Hold on a moment," Tenten stepped forward, "how about we see just how serious she is?" Ino liked the tone of the brunette's voice, "What'd you have in mind?" Tenten gestured Ino to step back, and she complied, a giant grin on her face. The brunette climbed on top of Temari, straddling her hips. She placed a hand on her breast and gently squeezed, causing the blonde woman to release a small moan, "Let's see what she'd be willing to do for a kiss."

"Well, Temari," Ino said coyly, "What would you do for a kiss from **my** lover?"

Temari stared into Tenten's dark chocolate eyes, "Anything." She said breathlessly. Tenten shot a sideways glance at Ino, "Let's test that, shall we?" Ino was suddenly at the bedside. She dropped her skirt, "Ino never wears panties." Tenten said, and she ran a hand over the woman's ass. Ino crawled on top of Temari's torso and held her crotch in front of the woman's face.

Temari stared at the organ, a confused look on her face, "You said you would do anything. Let's see you eat her out." Tenten grinned at the discomfort of her former lover as she leaned forward as best she could, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and took a few small licks on Ino's slit, "No picturing I'm her." Ino ordered, Temari halted for a moment, before continuing what she was doing, Tenten still in her mind.

"Guess she won't do anything." Ino sighed as she got off, "Wh-What?" Temari watched as Tenten scooted forward, "Temari. Was it so hard? I guess you don't love me as much as you say."

"Tenten," The normally strong woman was on the brink of tears, "I love **you**, not her, I could never have another. I love you, Tenten, I always did! I never cheated on you! Tayuya jumped me! You came in before I could throw her off! I never stopped searching for you this past week! I was up night and day either searching or hoping you would come home. I never betrayed you!"

"Lovely speech. Too bad I can't believe a word of it. Time to join your lover, in Hell." Tenten cooed, and thrust her clawed hand into the blonde's throat. Temari had a look of shock plastered on her face as Tenten withdrew her hand and licked the blood off. The brunette leaned forward and placed a kiss on Temari's now cold lips, before climbing off and rejoining Ino, "You're not going to feast on her?" Ino cocked an eyebrow, "No, if I feasted on her, it would be like saying she's just like everyone else, but she's not."

"Any regrets?" Ino hopped out onto the kitchen counter, "Nope," Tenten said cheerfully, "She said she'd do anything for a kiss. Well, she died for one." The brunette cracked a devilish smile. "Y'know, I still have that knife you used to gut what's-her-face. How about we cut open Temari and fuck like wild on her corpse?" Ino slid off the counter and started to nip at Tenten's neck, "Let's do it."

* * *

Well, there it is. I have no idea when the next one is going to be out. Review!


	4. In The Palace of The Vampire Queen

Alright, got some insparation for another update! And yes, this is another vamp one. And unlike the others, instead of InoTen, it's TsunHina (It's just so uncommon i just had to do it.) Not as disturbing as the others, but it has it's moments. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Given the choice to have a new throw, a better throw, at life, to give un-life to a mortal, to give them another life, a better life. What was a queen to do? When I first saw her, she was no more than a child of six, a mere infant, but I knew right away that that she would be mine once she was of age.

That was fourteen years ago. She is now a full-grown woman, **my** woman. **My** Hinata Hyuuga. The Hyuuga are the wealthiest family in the country, and devout Catholics. Hmph, Catholics, think they can keep the forces of darkness at bay with a simple cross, water…The fools.

I sit here now, on my throne in my palace, plotting on how to steal her away, my most trusted slave by my side, nuzzling her cheek on the back of my hand, "What troubles you, my mistress?" she asks, kissing my hand, "The Hyuuga girl. How do I get her?" I say, "Why do you worry over her? Don't I make you happy?"

She looks up at me with those big dark eyes, "Shizune," I glare at her, "Happiness is an illusion, and not one I dabble in." I jerked my hand away from her and stood up, "I apologize if I offended you, mistress." She bows deep, and I scoff and walk away. I swear, if she doesn't back down soon, and stop trying to touch me every second, I'm going to kill her. Or at least entomb her for a few hundred years.

I step out onto the balcony, and peer into the valley below. There are advantages to a palace in the mountains. I can see the Hyuuga mansion clearly, "Shizune!" I call, and my servant appears within a second, "Yes, my mistress?"

"I'm going out. Be sure to let Sakura and Anko out to exercise. And in different rooms this time. I don't want them to maul each other while fucking again." I turn to her as I speak, "I'll be back with some food, and hopefully, a new prospect." She bows again, purposely letting her cleavage show, "Yes, my mistress."

I brush past her and go out the front door. The mortals I have working in the courtyard immediately bow and clear a path for me. It's good to be the queen.

Not long later, I'm standing in front of the Hyuuga mansion. I leap up and over the wall with ease and creep to a gate, glancing behind me for patrols. The Hyuugas are known for having hired the best mercenaries around to guard the family head's two daughters. One of which I'm here for.

I glance around again before looking at the guard just beyond the locked gate. 'They really do have tight security around here, making it nearly impossible for any man to break in.'

I put my foot through the gate, and it turns to mist before reforming on the other side. I move the rest of my body through before I jump the guard, snap his neck before he can make a sound, and drink of his blood, 'Impossible for any **man**' I chuckle as I let his body fall. Now to find my beau.

xxxxx

"God! I can't get this tangle out!" I flinch as I bring the brush through my dark hair, and the knot finally breaks. Why won't father let me have shorter hair? I turn as there's a knock on my door, "Yes?" my younger sister steps into the room, "Sister, I had a bad dream, can I sleep in here with you?" she is hugging her pillow to her chest, "Of course, Hanabi. I'll be going to sleep myself in a moment after I say my prayers." I smile at her, and she returns the gesture, "Thank you, Hinata!"

She climbs up onto my bed and gets comfy. I smile and finish brushing my hair before kneeling by my bed to say my prayers.

"Comfy?" I ask as I stand up and crawl under the covers, "Very." She closes her eyes and sighs. I smile again and blow out the lamp by my bed before settling down myself. "Hinata?" Hanabi's voice breaks the silence a few moments later, "Hmm?"

"Who was that man you were talking to this afternoon?" I don't bother to open my eyes, "He's the man father has chosen to be my husband."

"Is he suitable?" I can tell she is slipping off to sleep, "Of course, father chose him after all."

"You mean him?" We both shoot up when we hear the foreign voice. There's a strange woman in the room, holding the bloody and mangled body of my suitor! "He didn't put up much of a fight, though."

"Wh-Who are you?" I can't take my eyes off of her. I find them traveling up the shiny black boots to her leather clad legs, the black corset that can barely contain her over-sized bust, the crystal necklace that rests between her mounds, her flawless face, her bright blonde hair, separated into two ponytails at the neck, and…and those eyes! Those eyes hold pure evil.

Her ruby lips spread into a sinister smile, revealing two very pointed canine teeth. There's no way she's human, "I think the question, my dear," she drops the body and comes over to the bed, swaying her hips, "Is **what** am I."

Hanabi and I back up until we're standing against the wall. The woman steps up onto the bed, her sights set on me. My eyes are locked with hers, and I can't look away.

Hanabi grabs the crucifix that hangs above my headboard and flashes it at the woman, "Begone! You evil spawn of Satan!" The woman cocks an eyebrow, and, without taking her eyes off mine, slaps Hanabi across the face, sending her flying off the bed, and into my vanity. "Foolish girl."

I try to back away more as she is upon me. She places her hands on either side of my head and leans in to my ear, "You've grown into a beautiful woman, Hinata. And now I'm going to take you for my own." I want to run, I tell myself to run, but I feel as if I'm under a spell, I can't move. Her fingers come up and caress my cheek, "It's time to go."

I feel odd. My eyelids start to droop, and soon I fall into a deep sleep.

xxxxx

"Shizune!" I shout as I reenter my palace, the dark-haired woman came within the moment, "I see you found her." She says, and I can hear the spite in her voice, "Lose the attitude." I say venomously, "Take her to Anko and Sakura." I throw the younger Hyuuga at Shizune, "Then come to my chambers, you and I are going to have some fun with this one."

"Do you want them to kill her?" The woman asks, "No, no. Change her. I have some…special, plans for her." She bows and drags the girl to the back chambers. As I walk up the stairs, I soon hear the howls and moans of pain and pleasure from Anko and Sakura, and the cries of the younger Hyuuga.

I kick open my door and step in. A few decades ago I had the floor of my room replaced with a gigantic mattress (1), and I'm thankful for it. The drapes, veils, and other items give the room an exotic/erotic feeling. I place the sleeping woman in the center after having moved my coffin, and just stare at her for a moment.

She has grown indeed.

I step away from her and watch as she wakes. She sits up with a gasp as looks around the room, "Hanabi? Hanabi!" I walk up behind her, my footsteps so light she doesn't notice me until I kneel down and place my hands on her shoulders. She jumps and turns around, "I-It's you!"

Oh, even when she's afraid her voice is that of an angel.

She backs away, but doesn't get very far. Shizune steps through the door, blocking her escape, "Why are you running, my little Hinata?" I coo as I stand up, and Shizune picks her up by her arm, "Wh-Where's my sister?" she flinched under Shizune's iron grip, "By now, she's dead." Shizune said with that same spite in her voice, Hinata looked at her, shocked, "Wh-What?"

I run a finger down her cheek, "She's the least of your worries right now." I turn her face to face me, and stare deep into her lilac eyes, and the fact that they're filled with fear just drives me further. I press my lips to hers, gently at first, then roughly. I snake my arms around her waist and head to keep her lips against mine despite her thrashing.

I pull away after a moment, and am met with her hand slapping my face. She breaks from my hold and darts out the door. "Stupid girl." I snarl before Shizune and I follow after her. She is running at a frantic speed and trips at the bottom of the stairs. Shizune darted down after her as I took my time.

My servant jumped on the girl and dug her face into the cold marble, "You little bitch! You should feel honored that **my** mistress wishes to take you! And what do you do? You strike her!" She lifts up the crying girl's head, and places one of her claws just above her trachea, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here."

"Because if you do," I say coldly, "You'll be dead before she hits the floor." I unceremoniously shove her off and pick the girl up roughly, "Don't do that again." I say, in a dead serious tone. She nods, and I drag her back upstairs. "Wh-Why are you doing this to me?" she squeaks as we reenter my room, "Shut up." I say as I whip her around and recapture her lips. She puts up less resistance this time, and I easily force my tongue into her mouth.

"Please, don't…" she tries to say again, I put my finger to her lips, "No more." I lean in, "No pain." I lightly press my lips to hers again, "No pain." I lay her down and hold her hands above her head, and kiss down her neck. With my free hand I slide her pure white nightgown down her shoulders, and off her body completely.

A tiny moan escapes her lips as I nip at the soft flesh of her breast. I release her hands, and move my hands slowly down her body to her moist core. I cup the organ, and crawl back up to her head, "After tonight, you need not ever wear white again."

I slide a finger inside, my claw breaking the hymen. She releases a pained hiss, which turns into a moan as I pump my digit. "Stick out your tongue." I order, and she complies. I wrap my lips around her tongue, and she explores my mouth, continuously running it over my teeth.

I insert two more digits and increase my speed. She moves to move away and moan, but I mite down, and hold her there. She lets out a pained squeak. I revel at the small amount of blood I taste. She's better than Shizune. When I release her, her breathing quickens, I can tell she's nearing her climax. I grip one of her breasts firmly and knead it.

After another moment, she screams out as her orgasm shakes her body, her fluid spilling out onto the floor. I pull my fingers out and lick them clean. "Oh, baby, you taste so good." I moan. I look behind me when I think I hear Shizune, but no one enters.

I stand up, the dark-haired girl's eyes following mine. I unlace my pants and kick off my boots. I kick away the garment and adjust Hinata's position so that out legs are scissoring. She looks at me oddly, but immediately shuts them as I start to grind. I moan out as the friction builds, our fluids mixing in the middle. I watch in heat as her large breasts bounce as I grind.

Shizune walks in and sees us, but I take no notice. She clenches her fist and storms out.

After another minute, we cum simultaneously. She cries out in ecstasy while I just grunt and ride out my orgasm.

I sit up and crawl over to her, she looks me in the eyes, and oh how I love hers, and whimpers as she thinks about her now non-exsistant virginity. I grin before leaning down and latching myself onto her jugular. After I have drunk her dry, I sit up and lick my blood-covered lips. Hers is the sweetest nectar I have ever tasted. I feel a few drops run down my chin, but I pay them no mind as I redress and go to find Shizune.

xxxxx

"She's supposed to be mine." I stand over the Hyuuga's lifeless body, sword in hand, "Tsunade's supposed to be **mine**! I've loved her, I've worshipped her, I've killed for her, I've given myself to her time, and time again, gleefully." My eyes stare at her with the intensity of a thousand suns, "I will not let you take her from me." I growl, and raise the sword above my head, ready to remove hers.

I bring the blade down, swift and hard, but my hand is stopped. I look up and gasp. Tsunade! I drop the sword, and it embeds itself in the mattress of the floor. I drop to my knees, "M-Mistress, I-I…"

"Stuff it." She says harshly. She kicks me back and places her boot on my neck, "You have dared to try and harm one of your new sisters, and you dare to call yourself loyal to me." Her eyes are filled with malice, "I am loyal to you! I swear it!" I beg, "I am your loyal slave! I live to serve you! Please, my mistress! I erred! Have mercy!"

"Mercy…is an illusion." She removes her boot and picks me up by the neck and carries me back to my room, and unceremoniously throws me into my coffin. She walks back to the door and calls for Sakura and Anko, who arrive a few moments later, covered in blood. Tsunade speaks to them in a hushed voice, careful not to let me hear what she's saying.

The two look at me and smile fiendishly, before departing to do whatever deed Tsunade asked of them. My mistress came back over to me, rage still on her face, "What is my punishment, mistress?" I ask, she doesn't answer, just pushes me back and puts the lid on, nailing it shut. Realization dawns on me about what she's doing.

"No! Mistress Tsunade! Please, no!" I bang on the lid, but it doesn't budge. I feel myself being dragged down several flights of stairs, before being flipped around upside down and vertical. "Bye, Shizune!" I hear Anko's voice say, "No! Please, Mistress! I beg you!" I hear the bricks being laid, and then all is quiet, "No…"

xx**ONE WEEK LATER/ TSUNADE POVxx**

It has been one week since I entombed Shizune in the deepest, darkest part of the cellar. Hinata is now my primary servant. And a lusty one at that.

I'm sitting here on my throne in the main hall, Hinata sitting on the armrest, an angry mob at the banging on the door, "You'd better wait in the shadows." She nods and traipsed up the stairs to the shadows. The mob burst in, it has maybe 20, 25 people most. Hiashi Hyuuga is leading them.

"Lord Hyuuga, you grace me with your presence." I say, "Where are my daughters, witch!" he shouts, "Daughters?" I feign innocence, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Kill her!" he shouts, "Oh! Those daughters!" I snap my fingers, and the mob halts as Hinata comes down the stairs, and we engage in a passionate kiss, and her sister…What's-her-face, is brought in by Anko and Sakura. "Hinata! What in God's name are you doing?!" Hiashi shouts, "I'm kissing my lover, father," Ooh, even in death her voice is angelic, "And there's no God here." She kissed me again. "Hanabi, come here." He says to his other daughter, "No, father." So Hanabi's her name! I've really got to learn these things.

I snap my fingers again, and a few of my more…deformed minions crawl out of the shadows, "I call these the Nosforatu." I smiled and the mob was encircled, "You may kill them now." I stand up and lead Hinata upstairs as the mob is slaughtered, by my three, and the Nosforatu.

I peek back briefly, and see Hiashi being torn open by Sakura and a Nosforatu. I sigh as I lead Hinata back to my room. "Y'know something, Hinata?" I say thoughtfully, "It's pretty damn fun being a vampire."

* * *

(1) For those of you who have read Blood Lust, this is the same as Temari and Tenten's room. Don't ask why i used the setting again, i saw it in Bram Stoker's Dracula, and thought it was pretty damn cool.

Ok, there it is. and for those of you wondering, Shizune was sealed in her coffin behind a stone wall (see Interview with the Vampire, you'll understand) Ok, so review, as always, next update will be for Europe. (And i know this one sucked a bit.)


	5. Bitch

Woot! First update in... awhile! Here's the deal here, i was watching the Wolf Man (The original on, with lon cheney jr.) and dog soldiers, and was inspired to write this.

Note: this fic is rated GGG Enjoy!

* * *

_Even a man who is pure of heart  
And says his prayers by night  
May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms  
And the autumn moon is bright_

I'm never myself when I'm like this. It's like I'm in a dream world, having an out of body experience, y'know? I know what I am, I always have. When the popular kids at school call me a bitch, they're not far off.

I live in the small town of Konoha. We have only one school that people of all grades share, and we're surrounded by a vast forest. It's in the forest that I'm hunting.

My name is Tenten, and I'm a werewolf.

I'm running at full speed through the forest, stalking my prey. A couple of the popular crowd are on a camping trip, and the moon is full, and shining. Most people think that a werewolf can only change during a full moon; that it only comes once a month, like a period. Not true. Every autumn moon I change. I hunt.

My paws thump on the dirt as I move, my vision coming in clear as day, and in black and white. My canine ears can hear them, giggling and laughing. They're close. Very close. I stop and look up, the moon is visible through the trees, I raise my head, and I howl, the sound carries throughout the woods.

It's about to begin….

xxxxx

"Hey, Sakura-chan! You're s'more's ready!" Ino Yamanka called to her friend, "Stop jerking off Sasuke-kun and get out here!" she set the treat down on a plate and licked off the small bit of marshmallow on her thumb, "Do you want one, Shika-kun?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her beau.

"Nope." He said casually and laid back. Sakura and her boyfriend came out of their tent a moment later, and Ino handed the pinkette her s'more

"Hey, anyone got any good ghost stories?" the only blonde male among them, Naruto Uzumaki, spoke up, a devious grin on his face. "U-Um, c-could we not t-tell them?" Hinata, a shy, timid girl said. She really didn't want to be out in the woods alone with them for a whole weekend, she'd heard the stories about the creatures in the forest.

"Aw, come on, Hinata" Naruto sighed, "What good is sitting around a campfire, in the middle of the woods if you're not going to tell a scary story?" Hinata tried to form an answer, but she could never argue with anyone, least of all the guy she'd had a crush on since kindergarten.

"Alright," Naruto clapped his hands together, "I got one, it's the legend about the werewolf that they say lives in these woods." He grabbed a flashlight and pointed it up at his head from his chest, "They say, it's a woman from town. She was an ordinary woman, y'know, family, friends. And one day, she was out picking herbs for a friend of hers, and time got away from her, so she ended up walking back alone, at night. She heard a sound behind her," All of the girl cuddled up against their lovers, except for Sakura, who was listening intently, and Hinata, who was covering her ears, not wanting to hear.

"Just then…" He trailed off, and everyone looked a him expectantly, "BAH!" Sasuke jumped into the circle with a wolf mask on, snarling and growling, causing all of the girls to scream in terror and fall backwards off their chairs.

The boys started to laugh, "You… You should have seen your faces!" Naruto said in between gasps of laughter, "You fucking idiot!" Sakura shouted as she chucked a soda at him, which connected with his head sharply. "Jesus, Sakura-chan," he said while rubbing his face, "It was only a joke."

"Just a joke? Look at Hinata!" the pinkette gestured to the shy girl, who looked as if she were in a coma. "You may have given her a fucking heart attack!" she shouted and knelt down to check on the girl, "Whatever." He scoffed and walked off, "I gotta piss."

The blonde boy walked until he was a good enough distance away, and unzipped his pants to relieve himself. He sighed as his bladder emptied, "What the hell's her problem? Can't take a joke." He looked up at the moon, which was visible through the trees, "Nice night though."

He heard a sound coming from behind him, he turned, his stream not stopping, and stared at a gigantic, muscular, furry torso. Naruto looked up at the head of the thing in front of him. It had a dog's head, its teeth were bared, each one sharper than the other, and drool dripping down from it.

He opened his mouth to scream, but was overcome with blinding pain before he could. The boy looked down and saw the dog's hand buried in his chest, before he fell over, dead.

xxxxx

He pissed on my feet. I get down on all fours over my kill, and start to gnaw on his body, ripping open his chest. I can't remember his name. I know it, I see him every day, but I can't remember it.

His flesh is tough, requiring me to rip and tear it with my teeth and claws. I snack for only a moment before moving on to the others. The boy's blood still dripping from my jaws. I step on a twig when I approach their camp, "About time you got back." One of them says, and looks back as I increase my speed, "What the fuck?!" the same one shouts when he sees me. I pounce on him and tear into him. Everyone around me screams.

I look up at them and charge after a girl with light hair and a ponytail. She dives into her tent, and throws her possessions at me. I grab her ankle, snarling and growling, and pull her out. She's screaming hysterically and kicking at me. I dig my fingers into her chest and pull her the rest of the way out, before biting into her neck, and ripping out the bulk of it. I swallow it and look around. The others are gone, but I can smell them.

I howl again, and take off to the west. Within a minute I catch up with a male, with an odd spiked hairstyle. I know him too. I leap forward, landing on his back. I feel his spine crack beneath me. I bite into him and gnaw and tear at his flesh until I hit the bone.

I run to the south now, the scent of two people hanging in the air. I come upon the other two girls, running side by side. "C-Come on, Hinata-chan!" I can hear the sobs in her voice, and the scent of urine is arid around the both of them. The one with short hair looks back and sees me running just behind them. She lets out a scream and pulls the other along.

I swoop in next to them and swipe out tripping the long-haired one. She falls to the ground with a shriek, "S-Sakura-chan, h-help!" she cries out, but her companion continues on. She flips over on her back and stares up at me as I loom over her. She's sobbing.

I lean down and sniff around her, her head turned. I smell her fear, but there's something else. She smells… pure. But that's not what's staying her death. I sniff down to her wrist and jerk back. She has silver.

I leave her there, sobbing in fear on the ground and go after the other one. I catch her and pin her down. She struggles against me, kicking and screaming. "G-Get off me!" she shouts, "Help!" she screams at the top of her lungs, "No! No! Noooooooo!" I raise one of my hands up and slam it into her chest. Her screaming stops, and my other hand follows suit, before I pull open her torso, and start to eat her insides.

I hear footsteps from behind me. The smell of the girl from before wafts around me. But she doesn't have the silver scent. Whatever it was must've fallen off. She stares horrified at the sight of me with my snout in her friend's chest.

I look up at her, and she freezes in her tracks from fear. I stand up to my full height, towering over her. She looks like she wants to scream. I approach her and place both of my hands on the sides of her head and start to squeeze. She shuts her eyes and screams in pain from the pressure until her skull crushes.

I let her body fall to the ground. I grab her ankle and drag her and her friend back to the campsite, before going and grabbing the other two I killed.

I feast on them until just before sunrise. I pass out and wake up what seems like seconds later. The sun is bright and shining. I can't remember anything that happened last night. I'm fully naked, as I am after every transformation. I look around at the carnage around me, and puke up whatever's in my stomach.

I can piece together what happened. I can barely identify the bodies. But I can tell just from the bloodied mops of hair.

"Oh, God…" I know them. Each of them. They're my friends. Each of them. Tears come to my eyes as I think of what I must've done. How I'll no longer hear their voices saying, "Morning, bitch."

"What up, beeyatch."

I got the nickname because when we were kids, I always volunteered at the dog shelter, and so I always smelled of dog. To most people, it'd be an insult. But it was my nickname, a term of endearment I accepted.

I pull my knees to my chest and start to cry. I hate this curse. It's turned me into a monster. And now… Now I've killed my best friends…

God help my soul.

* * *

Alrighty, so like i said, and as u've see, this is rated GGG, for gortuitous gut-renching gorefest. anyway, review! i'm off to work on my other inoten fic. check it out if you haven't already!

* * *


End file.
